


The Arranged Marriage

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Prince! Steve Rogers, Princess! Reader, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Based on this request: “Anonymous said: Can we have Victorian era arranged marriage au with steve x reader? Maybe them not liking each other but eventually falling in love?”





	1. For King and Country

In a small country off the coast of Europe, on a large hill overlooking the capital city, sits a beautiful castle. The sun shines upon it, highlighting the marble walls with the golden trimmings. Inside, the castle is an anthill of activity. All the inhabitants are in a flurry, trying to prepare for the guests that are to arrive that very afternoon.

I myself am currently occupied with the seamstresses who are doing the final alterations on my gown for this evening's welcoming ball. The gown is a lovely dark blue with a black lace bodice and three-quarter sleeves. There is a firm knock on the door and the head of my personal guard, Natasha, strides in.

"My apologies your highness, but the king would like to speak with you in his study," she says. I've known Nat all my life, we grew up together. Her father was one of my father's closest friends. When she was old enough, she had started her training to become a knight, and today she is a captain of the guard.

"Can't it wait? My fitting is almost over," I reply, keeping as still as a statue so the seamstresses don't accidentally poke me with a needle.

"I'm afraid not, your highness, he said it is quite urgent," Nat insists.

"We have everything we need, my lady," the seamstress closest to me assures me with a smile.

"Very well, let me just get changed." I quickly change into my favorite lilac purple dress before making my way through the castle to my father's study with Natasha right behind me.

When we reach the large, heavy oak door I don't hesitate to give a firm knock, waiting for my father's voice to call me inside.

"Come in," I hear moments later.

Natasha escorts me inside before bowing to father and leaving.

"You wished to see me?" I enquire as my father looks up from the many letters strewn across his desk.

"Y/N, yes. Please, have a seat," he gestures to the tufted chair before him and I dutifully take my place. Upon closer inspection, I can see that he has something weighing more heavily on his mind that the daily toll of his royal duties usually takes.

"Is something the matter?" I ask gently. Anything I can do to ease his burdens, I will. Ever since my mother passed when I was a small girl, it has only been the two of us. I know that the advisors urged him on more than one occasion to take a second wife, but he would not hear of it. He told them to throw that idea out with his morning chamber pot.

"No...well, yes. Y/N, what do you know of our guests?" His question throws me off guard for a moment, but I recover swiftly to answer him.

"I know that they are the rulers of one of our neighbors, the king's name is Joseph, the queen's name is Sarah, they have a son about my age named Steven Grant, they have a powerful military, a prospering country, and they are one of our greatest allies," I rattle off a few of the facts that I had learned by heart.

My father nods approvingly. "Very good. Recently I have entered into negotiations to further our alliance with them. I have just received their acceptance of our terms. However, they do have one condition. The marriage of you and Steve. We announce the engagement this evening at the ball."

Of all the things they could have asked, this had never crossed my mind. But I am not a fool, I know we will need their aid if we are to win the war against king Thanos and his despicable Black Order. If I must marry Prince Steven, then I shall do so.

"Does he know yet?" I ask my father with firm resolve leaking into my voice.

"If he does not know now, he will by this evening. I suggest you get some rest, my dear, we have a long evening ahead of us and I need you to be at your utmost perfection, even more than you already are," father dismisses me with a sad smile.

That evening I have dressed in my midnight blue gown with my hair piled up on my head and cascading down my back in ringlets as I wait for the prince to escort him to dinner.

The click of his boots on the polished floors alerts me of his approach. I turn to find a tall figure with a broad chest tapering down to a narrow waist, cornsilk yellow hair and sea blue eyes striding towards me in a black dinner jacket, slacks, and a vest that matches the blue of my gown, with polished black shoes. My first thought is that he is extremely handsome. Then he draws close enough for me to see his expression and the coldness in his eyes with which he regards me.

"Your Highness," he says in a mock polite tone with a stiff bow.

"Your Highness," I reply with the same coldness he shows towards me before turning around. "The ballroom is this way," I say as I start off down the hall.

Once we get to the doors I take his offered arm and plaster a warm smile onto my face. If this is what the rest of my life will be like, I am in for a very long life indeed, but one thing is certain, no man will break me, certainly not Steven Grant Rogers.


	2. Meeting the In-Laws

The doors of the ballroom swung open, enveloping Steven and I in thunderous applause, and it was as if a secret switch had been flipped within the man standing next to me. Steven smiled warmly at me as he offered his arm. I wind my arm around his bicep and let him guide me into the cavernous room, filled to the brim with aristocracy from not only our two kingdoms but those of our allies. I manage a warm smile for each of the faces that flash past.

As the crowd parts before us like the Red Sea of old, it becomes clear that he is leading me towards my father and his parents. Once we reach them I let go of Steven's arm to curtsey before the three monarchs. "Your Majesties, welcome. I trust that your journey was pleasant?" I enquire once I've risen back to my feet.

"Quite pleasant, thank you, your highness. We are glad to make the journey to meet our future daughter-in-law. Our sincerest thanks for your hospitality, your father tells me that you oversaw the preperations yourself," King Joseph says with a broad smile.

"That is true, my lord. I wanted to ensure that your family experienced only the best that our capital has to offer," I say with a polite smile, which grows stiff around the edges when I hear Steven speak.

"If the princess pays such attention to detail in her lessons as she does in hospitality, we may have a very capable queen one day," Steven quips from beside me, although he says it with a laugh, the insult lurking beneath it is very real.

"I am already a capable ruler in all but title, your highness. I could give you a few pointers and lessons if you'd like?" I quip back, much to the amusement of the three monarchs.

"Be careful that you don't bite off more than you can chew, my son. I have a feeling you might have just met your match," Queen Sarah laughs lightly before addressing me. "Now, my dear, I simply must ask you for the recipe of those delightful pastries that were brought to our rooms when we arrived," Queen Sarah asks as she gently leads me away from the men.

"I'll write it down for you, your majesty, I'm glad you enjoyed them," I say smiling at her. As we walk, we discuss various recipes and where to get the best ingredients. Before I know it she has led me to the outside terrace which is bathed in moonlight and flickering torches.

We walk over to a stone bench and sit down before she takes my hands in hers. "I know that you have only just met Steven, and I'm afraid he may not have made a very good impression upon you. I apologize for that. We did not inform him of your betrothal until we had reached the capital borders."

I try to reassure her, but she raises her hand to cut me off just as I open my mouth. She continues, looking into my eyes so that I may see her sincerity, "I am well aware how opposed he is to this. I am not trying to excuse his actions. I already know that he acted abominably towards you in the hallway, and I am sorry for that. I wish to tell you a story, so that you might better understand his bitterness, and that it is not directed at you, but rather the situation you find yourselves in. You see, years ago, he was betrothed to another. They loved each other deeply, which, as you might well know, is rare for royalty. Then she fell ill. No one knew what was wrong, everyone tried everything they could think of, no one more than Steven, he searched beyond the point of exhaustion. But it was too late. She passed in her sleep on a midwinter's eve. Ever since then he has pushed as many people away as possible, scared to get hurt again, scared to open his shut up heart only to have it ripped from his chest. The reason I am telling you this is to beg you not to let him push you away, no matter how hard he tries."

By the time she is finished, both of us have tears in our eyes. The door to the terrace opens and Steven steps out, seeing the two of us quickly drying our eyes. "Mother? Is everything alright?" he asks.

"Everything's perfect my dear. Shall we go back inside? Your father still owes me a dance," Queen Sarah says as she quickly stands and makes her way over to her son.

Steven gives me a curious look, but I only give him a tight-lipped smile. His heartbreak is terrible, that much is true. But it will be a long road before I can even consider him a friend, let alone a lover. Perhaps it is time that I show this prince the true meaning of being an ice princess...


	3. The Reign of the Ice Princess

The next morning dawns warm and bright across the castle grounds. As is customary, Wanda, my lady in waiting, rouses me early. After helping me dress in a periwinkle blue dress, she brushes my hair back and braids it with white rosebuds woven into the strands.

There is a firm knock on my door and Wanda opens it to reveal a frowning Steven. "I'm here to escort the princess to breakfast," he tells Wanda in a bored voice.

Before she can answer I rise from my seat and walk to the door. Laying my hand gently on her shoulder, I give her a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Wanda, that will be all. Could you please tell Pietro that I shall see him later this morning? There are a few things I wish to discuss with him," I say with a minuscule squeeze to her shoulder.

"Of course, my lady. I'm sure he shall be overjoyed that you decided to visit him. He was lamenting just the other day how much he misses your presence," Wanda replies with a mischievous smile before curtseying and hurrying down the hall.

Once she is out of sight I step into the hall, closing my door behind me and starting towards the terrace where breakfast is served in the warmer months. I can hear Steven's shoes clicking on the tiles as he hurries to catch up to me. "Who is Pietro?" he asks harshly as he catches my arm.

"He is a friend, and I suggest you remove your hand before I remove it for you," I say icily as I turn to stare him down.

He does not seem bothered by my glare and tightens his hold upon my arm, sending a small jolt of pain through my muscles. Acting on instinct, I slam one foot down onto his while simultaneously bringing the other knee up between his legs.

Steven releases me with a sharp gasp as he doubles over, clutching himself through the fabric of his trousers. "Touch me without my permission again, and a slightly pained manhood will be the least of your worries," I hiss before turning back around and starting back down the corridor, albeit at a reduced pace.

Steven catches up with me as I am about to step onto the terrace. He guides my arm around his bicep and plasters a smile to his face for the sake of keeping up appearances. Once we reach the table Steven pulls out a chair for me. As I take my seat he pushes the chair in harshly, hitting the back of my legs painfully.

"Good morning you majesties," I say with a sincere smile, reaching for some of the cut up fruit, yogurt and pastries to fill my plate.

"Good morning, y/n. Please, call us on our names, all of this 'your majesty' business is truly unnecessary, we are after all about to become family," Joseph says with a warm smile as he hands his wife a cup of dark, aromatic coffee.

"Oh, y/n, I just remembered, I wanted to ask you if you would compile a list of the things that you will be taking with you on our return journey so that we might send it ahead and have our servants ensure that there is space for everything? Also a list of the people you are bringing with so that we can get their quarters ready?" Sarah asks as she takes a sip of the warm liquid.

 

"Of course, I can have it ready before dinner this evening," I smile, taking a sip of orange juice as I hear Steven let out a derisive snort. "Is there something you would like to add?" I ask with saccharine sweetness.

"Oh I'm just wondering how long could it take to write two lists, are you intending to bring half the castle with you?" Steven asks sarcastically before muttering "Ice Princess," under his breath so that only I could hear

My smile turns icy as I glare at him, venom dripping from my tone. "Not at all, I just like to be thorough and cause as little unnecessary trouble for those around me, although I doubt you would be able to comprehend what that means," I throw my napkin down onto the table as I stand up. "Please excuse me, I'm afraid I've lost my appetite," I say before striding away in the direction of the library.

By lunchtime I have completed both lists, leaving them in my bedroom as I make for the stables, dressed in my riding clothes. As I approach I can hear the whinny of the horses and smell the musk of their coats and the leather of the saddles.

"My lady!" Pietro exclaims as he hurries towards me with a bright smile. "I was wondering when I might have the pleasure of your company once more."

"Hello Pietro, it's good to see you too," I laugh lightly. "How is my horse? Will she be ready to travel when we leave?" I ask as we enter the stables.

"She is in marvelous spirits. She will be back to swimming the grass oceans before the end of the fortnight," he assures me, opening the door of Autumn Ember's stall and leading the chestnut mare out by her reigns, saddle already on her back.

"Hello sweetheart, I've missed you so much," I whisper to her as I hug her head. She gives a playful whinny, nudging me with her nose and pulling out the first real laugh I've had all week. I am so enraptured with the beautiful creature in front of me that I do not notice the pair of sea blue eyes watching carefully from the door of the stalls. Nor do I notice the mouth turn into an angry scowl as Pietro holds my waist to help me onto my destrier before mounting his own. By the time we turn towards the door, our audience has vanished from sight.


	4. The Jealous Green Monster

I while away the afternoon riding through the fields around the castle, letting Autumn's Ember stretch her muscles in a full gallop across the sea of grass that caresses her legs. By the time we return to the castle, the sun had just begun to set and my stomach was rumbling with hunger.

Handing over her reins to Pietro I instruct him to give her extra apples before trudging into the castle. The ride had done wonders for my spirits and I found myself humming merrily as I made my way to my quarters. However, as I approach my door my good mood dissipates like the morning fog before the heat of the sun. Steven is lounging against the wall opposite my door, arms crossed over his chest and scowling fiercely at all who pass.

At the sound of my approach, he looks up, his scowl deepening even more. "Where were you?" he asks, sounding like a disapproving parent.

"I was out for a ride, you might want to try it sometime, get rid of all that pent up frustration," I say with a hint of sarcasm to my tone as I open my door and walk inside.

"I know what sort of ride you are talking about, and I am warning you, I will not stand for my fiancee walking around with other men like some common whore. I saw you with that stableboy, I saw the way you let him touch you. I would have thought you would have at least enough common decency to not make a mockery of me in plain sight, but I suppose that would be too much to ask. This is your only warning, you will conduct yourself in a manner befitting of my wife, or you shall suffer the consequences," Steven sneers, his face so close to mine drops of spit land on my cheek as my blood runs cold.

Before I can spare a thought for my actions, my hand lashes out, striking Steven across the cheek. "You will never again speak to me in that manner. I am not your wife yet. If it were not for the fact that I wish to protect my people from evil far greater than you, I would have told my father to reject the proposal. As for what you saw in the stables, Pietro is like a brother to me, we grew up together. I know that I can trust him with my life, the same cannot be said for you. So the next time you want to corner and interrogate me about your own delusions, ensure that you have all the facts straight. I will not stand for being treated like a dishrag, least of all by my excuse for a supposed fiancee. Now I ask you to take your leave so that I may dress for dinner," with every word I hiss the color drains from Steven's face until he resembles a freshly starched bedsheet. He opens and closes his mouth several times, looking completely like a fish gasping for breath above water, before turning on his heel and striding from the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Only once I am alone, do I allow myself to fall onto my bed and cry into my pillow, curling my body into a fetal position reminiscent of when I was a little girl. I lose track of the amount of time I lay there, simply letting my tears flow. I do not regret my actions, nor my words. But I had hoped that one day Steven and I might learn to care for one another, however, I now know that is impossible, especially with him thinking so lowly of me.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. "Go away, I do not wish to be disturbed!" I yell at the door, curling closer to my pillow. If the person on the outside heard me, they clearly chose to ignore me and swing the door open.

Natasha comes striding in with a tray. "Your father sent me, he became worried when you did not show up to dinner and Steven told him that you had been feeling unwell so you came to lie down," she says as she puts the tray down on my bedside table and sits down next to me. "So, do you want to tell me what that idiot did this time?" Natasha asks with an uncharacteristically kind smile.

I sit up and hug my knees to my chest, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before I start speaking. "I went down to the stables this afternoon to take Autumn's Ember out for a ride, he saw me bantering with Pietro, and how Pietro put his hands on my waist to help me onto her back. He drew his own conclusion and confronted me with it when I returned... He thinks I'm some harlot that would let anyone into her bed. I know that I've been cold towards him, but he hasn't shown any warmth towards me either, but I would never betray him like that. What am I going to do Nat?" by now the tears have started flowing.

I am surprised when my friend wraps me in a strong hug, whispering gently, "You will show him that he is wrong about you. You will show him that you cannot be broken because you are made of iron. You are a phoenix, and a phoenix always rises from the flames and ashes stronger than before."


	5. Phoenix Rising

Over the course of the next week, I avoided Steven as much as possible. I saw to the traveling arrangements for the journey to the Rogers' country, packed all the possessions that I would take with me, and collected all of my favorite recipes from the castle chefs.

With only a few days before our departure, I wanted to explore the city markets one last time. I had planned on only going with Nat and Wanda, my ladies maid, but that plan was derailed when father requested during breakfast that I take Steven with me. "The people need to know that their princess will be happy. That she is in good hands," father had explained.

Thus, with a slightly soured mood, and dressed in a forest green gown, I had agreed to meet the prince at the doors of the castle and take him on a tour of the city. I almost scoffed and rolled my eyes when I approached the doors and saw the prince waiting with a platoon of guards. "No need to look so excited your highness," Steven sneered.

"Likewise your grace. I do not know how dangerous your capital is, but here, the people are peaceful. There is no need for an entire platoon of guards. You may choose two, but no more, or I am not going anywhere," I stated firmly, much to the prince's obvious displeasure. I waited with a patient, yet firm smile while Steven thought over his options before relenting and nodding at his guards, all of them dispersing but for the two in front; a tall, broad-shouldered man with long dark locks and piercing gray eyes; and a dark-skinned man with a pleasant smile and a small gap between his teeth.

"James and Samuel, I trust them with my life," Steven says shortly, gesturing to each man in turn before raising his eyebrow at me, clearly expecting some sort of introduction to the women at my side.

"Natasha and Wanda, two of the people I trust most in this world," I say, gesturing to the fiery redhead and petite brunette at my side. "Now that introductions are over, shall we go?" I ask, turning to the open doors.

Steven offers his arm without another word and we set off down the bustling street. Despite the grumpy royal pain in the neck at my side, I find myself actually having fun. I talk to many of the shop keeps and citizens, reassuring them that I would talk to my father about what more we could do about their hardships. I also make sure to buy something from each of them.

As the afternoon wanes, Steven starts insisting that we head back to the castle. I open my mouth to tell him to keep his crown on when a large hand grabs my arm roughly and yanks my body out of Steven's reach. "Drop your weapons or the girl gets it!" a greasy voice behind me leers and presses the cold steel of a dagger against my throat as another large, hairy man jumps out and grabs Steven in a similar fashion.

A dead calm settles over me as I discretely slip the ornate dagger that is hidden in the folds of my dress into my hand. With the precision of a striking cobra, I bring the knife up into my assailant's chest before flinging it out and into the shoulder of the man holding a blade to Steven's throat. I knew that the strikes would not kill them, merely distract and incapacitate them long enough for Nat to spring forward and slap irons onto their wrists.

I start to feel lightheaded as I look down to see crimson staining my skin and dress. I manage to take a step forward only to stumble over my feet. "Y/N!" Steven exclaims and rushes over, wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," I reassure him even as my head starts to feel slightly fuzzy. It feels like I'm floating in cool water, my body relaxing under the calming pressure.

I can hear Steven yelling orders, but he sounds far away, it's just me in an endless pool of calm, drowsiness starting to pull me under as strong arms lift me up, gentle fingers caressing my cheek and neck. The last thing I hear before I go under is a whisper on the wind, calling my name.

When I wake my mouth and throat are parched and my eyelids feel glued together. When I finally manage to wrench them open I recognize my rooms. The curtains are shut and there is a roaring fire going in the fireplace with many fur blankets drawn over me. The only change is the chair that had been pulled up next to my bed with the large, blond haired man sitting in it, looking quite uncomfortable as he dozes. I reach out for a smaller pillow and lightly toss it at him.

The moment it lands in his lap, Steven jerks awake with a mumbled "I'm awake!" Then he sees my thoroughly amused face watching him and it is as if a switch has been flipped inside him, his entire being lights up and he moves to sit on the bed, taking my hand in his and placing the softest of kisses on it. "Thank the heavens you're awake!" Steven exclaims before proceding to fuss over me; fluffing the pillows; bringing a goblet of water for me to drink.

When he finally allows me to get a word in the question bursts from my lips like a canon, "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with the prince?"

The questions seem to startle him and his face falls. He looks down at his fingers playing with a fur blanket. His voice is quiet, almost subdued as he explains, "You took a knife for me, despite how beastly I acted towards you. You could easily only have injured your own attacker and let them have me, but you didn't. I was so thankful for you, then just as I was about to express my gratitude, you stumbled and I only caught you just in time as you fainted. The...the blades were dipped in a fast-acting poison. I thought I was going to lose you, and the only thing I could think of was how much of an ass I've been to you. I am so sorry y/n. I promise I'll be better. I'll try to be the man that you deserve."

His confession takes me by surprise and I lay there gaping at him like a fish out of water, unable to form any words. Thankfully I am saved from answering by a knock on the door. James strides in, looking grave. He smiles briefly when he sees that my eyes are open. "It's good to see you awake at last, your highness," he grins before looking at Steven, his brows furrowing and his mouth pulling into a scowl. "We know who ordered the attack, it was the Black Order," James says.

My blood runs cold as I watch the color draining from Steven's face. As the tension mounts in the silent room, a thought clicks into place and I cannot stop the grin spreading across my face as laughter bubbles up in my throat. Both men look at me, worried that I had lost my mind. Once I can bring myself under control again I explain to Steven and James, "Thanos feels threatened by our alliance. He knows that once we are married, our countries united, we would have enough power to crush him, his so-called empire and his pathetic band of mercenaries under our boots. This was an act of war to destabilize us." I move so that I can stand from the bed, Steven moving to support me in case my legs fail. I give him a grateful smile before my face hardens as I look at James. "Well, if it is a war he wants, it is a war he shall get."


	6. The Binding of Nations and Hearts

After asking James to notify our parents that I had woken up Steve helps me back under the covers, tucking in the sides, and takes a seat on the edge of my bed. I have never seen him look as nervous as he does now, biting his lower lip and avoiding my gaze by staring at the floor.

I reach out and softly take his hands in my own. "Steven, what is troubling you?" I ask gently as I give his hands a squeeze of encouragement. 

He finally meets my gaze. He takes a deep breath before letting it out and speaking. "Y/N, I know that we are already betrothed, but I still wish to ask you if you would do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife? I know that I've been a complete beast to you. You have every reason to not even wish to be my friend. But, sweetheart, most of that was just a charade, a way to mask my true feelings. To mask how swiftly I was, and still am, falling for you. I know that it does not excuse my behavior and I will spend every waking moment for the rest of eternity trying to make it up to you. If only you would grant me the opportunity to do so?" Steven says all of this in a single breath before resuming chewing on his lips. The hopeful look in his eyes is so sincere that I cannot contain the smile overtaking my features.

"Steven..." I begin only to be cut off by him.

"Please call me Steve. Steven makes me feel like I'm being scolded by my mother for being reckless," Steve says with a small, rueful chuckle.

"Steve," I start again with a smile, "there is nothing in this world that would make me happier than being your wife. Since you are being honest, it is only fair that I return the courtesy. The whole ice princess mask that I have been putting forth since you arrived was to try to protect my heart and hide how absolutely and irrevocably in love I am with you."

The smile that breaks across Steve's face is bright enough to rival the sun on a clear midsummer's day. He cups my face between his hands and starts leaning forward. Just before our lips meet the door to my chambers bursts open and the three monarchs come rushing in, relief and joy evident on their faces as they each take turns in embracing me.

Once they have calmed down somewhat and taken their own seats around the bed Steve clears his throat. "I have an announcement to make. I know that we are already betrothed, but I asked y/n to marry me, and she said yes. I know that it is sudden, but I was thinking that we should move up the wedding, the sooner the better." It was as if time had stood still.

"Steve, are you sure?" I manage to gasp out once my senses return. Our parents are still wearing masks of shock and quiet disbelief.

"Absolutely. You said it yourself; Thanos is trying to destabilize us. What better way to show that he will not succeed, that we are united than a wedding? Besides, I waited too long once, I don't intend on making that mistake again," with these last words Steve turns to me and takes my hand in his to lay a delicate kiss on the back of my hand. We smile fondly at each other as if no one else existed.

The next few weeks are a whirlwind of planning and preparations for the wedding. Although we manage to sneak a few private moments to ourselves to get to know one another better, I see very little of Steve since he is with our fathers, counselors, and generals, discussing plans of attack should Thanos strike at the wedding or on our return journey home.

I, on the other hand, am being surrounded by ladies maids, cooks, gowns, flowers, decorations, and of course, Sarah, while we arrange the place settings, decor, music, menu and of course my wedding dress. While my dress is being made in utmost secrecy so that no one knows how it will look until the ceremony, most of the family and servants know how the rest of my entourage will look. We had decided that Morgan, my second cousin, will be my flower girl in a soft navy blue tulle dress, while Nat and Wanda will be my bridesmaids in champagne colored silk and tulle gowns. Steve's suit will be black slacks, boots, a white shirt, and his formal military dress jacket in navy blue with gold trim.

Before I know it, the day has arrived. The morning is spent eating breakfast in bed before being ushered through a myriad of flower-and-herb-scented baths, beauty treatments, having my face made up with various pigmented powders and rouge, then my hair was curled, plaited and pinned into position so that the plaits formed a natural crown at the back of my head while the curls cascaded down my shoulders. Lastly came the dress; a lace covered bodice contoured perfectly to hug my curves to my hips before flaring out with a soft champaign skirt decorated with white lace flowers.

My father meets us in the foyer of the cathedral where the ceremony is to take place. All morning I had been as calm as still water, but now, standing here about to change my life forever, my stomach is filled with butterflies twisting my muscles in knots and making my hands shake.

"You look just like your mother..." my father murmurs with tears in his eyes. "She would be so proud of you today, as am I," Father says with a proud smile before saying jokingly, "You know it's not too late to make a run for it."

This pulls a small laugh from me as I shake my head, "Father!" Before he can reply the doors swing open and the procession starts. Time seems to drag on slower than usual until at last, it is our turn to start walking forward, then time stops.

At the end of the path stands Steve, looking positively handsome in his jacket with his beard neatly trimmed and his hair slicked back. The only thing grounding me at the moment and hindering me from running headlong down the aisle is the pressure of my father's hand on mine. Suddenly the journey towards my soon-to-be husband seems ridiculously long, but at long last, we reach the altar. My father gives me a peck on the cheek before handing me off to Steve, who I can now see is fighting down tears of his own.

The rest of the world falls away around us, only Steve and I exist. Only the feeling of his warm, slightly calloused hand holding mine matters. The smallest part of my mind that was actually paying attention to what was going on around us lets me know when it is time to say 'I do'. Then the officiator is declaring us husband and wife and Steve wraps his arms around my waist, drawing me closer until his hands cup my face and his lips press against mine. They're soft, warm, and firm, in other words, absolutely perfect.

All too soon we have to pull away and be swept up in the crowd leading us outside where it looks as if the entire country had turned up. Steve shields me as best he can as we quickly make our way to the carriage while being thrown with rice and flower petals.

Once safely in the carriage and on our way to the feast at the castle, Steve and I take a moment to just giggle in excitement before he draws me as close as possible to sweep me into another loving kiss. By the time he draws back, we are both out of breath as he presses his forehead to mine, staring into my eyes.

"I love you, my darling wife," he whispers, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I love you, my darling husband," I whisper back, caressing his cheekbones, both of us oblivious to the dark clouds gathering on the horizon.


	7. The Drums of War

The feast was already in full swing by the time Steve and I entered. All of our closest friends and family were there along with political allies and royalty. Once all the formalities of greeting each guest were over Steve pulled me out onto the dancefloor, holding me close by the waist and smiling down at me like I had hung the moon and stars. I was pretty sure I had a similar expression on my face.

"You look so beautiful, Mrs. Rogers," he whispers fondly as he twirls me around the room.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome, Mr. Rogers," I whisper back with a large grin before standing on tippytoes to give him a soft kiss which he reciprocates with equal softness.

The moment is ruined by several of the guests' high-pitched screams as James and Sam stumble in covered in minor injuries. Immediately Steve and I rush over to catch the men before they can collapse. "Buck, what the hell happened?!" Steve demands, his voice shaking in panic.

"Black Order...took us by surprise...said they had a message..." James manages to grit out through the pain.

"They said to enjoy...the festivities while you can...because he's coming...Thanos is coming..." Sam finishes the sentence through labored breathing.

Ice cold dread makes its way through my veins, followed swiftly by the volcanic heat of my anger. How dare those leeches intrude on what is supposed to be the happiest day of my life?! Thanos has just messed with the wrong bride and with the wrong princess. 

After making sure that James and Sam would be taken care of by the best healers in the capitol Steve instructs all the generals, councilors, monarchs, and other important strategic posts to convene in my father's study. "I'm coming with you," I grab Steve's arm before he can stride off without me. The fire in my eyes tells him not to question me. Although it is highly unorthodox, he merely nods and lets me into the chamber ahead of him.

Where men would normally object to a woman attending a war council, most are either too drunk to notice or know too much about me to care. "Alright gentleman, let's settle down. We know that Thanos is coming, we know that he has a flair for the dramatic, and we know that all he cares about is brute force. Normally I would rally an army and meet him in the open field. But that is exactly what he would expect. So does anyone have any suggestions as to how we might overcome this obstacle?" Steve's entire demeanor has shifted, he's firm and straight to the point, a leader, a king.

I can see the men shifting uncomfortably in their seats and avoid Steve's gaze. My attention is drawn by the coughing fit that takes hold of my father's frame. Eventually, he gains enough control to wheeze out a single word "Minymiky."

Steve's brow furrows as he thinks, "What is Minymiky?"

Suddenly it's as if a lightbulb has gone off in my mind and I remember a golden afternoon of long ago when my father and I would while away afternoons making theoretical battle plans. Before I can stop myself the words are already tumbling from my mouth as I approach the battle map on the table. 

"It's a fortress in the foothills of the northern mountain range. If we can draw Thanos' army there we may have a chance of crushing him once and for all." My mind is racing hundreds of miles a minute to the extent that I almost do not hear Steve's next question.

"How do you suggest we do that?" There is no malice in his voice, only reverence, and attentiveness.

"It will require everyone's cooperation. My guess is that as soon as he knows where our army is amassing he will ride for it in an attempt to cut us off. It will make things easier for us since we will be able to see him coming a long way off without being spotted ourselves. King Thor, your Valkery can charge from this tunnel hidden here," I point at the spot on the map, "while our infantry will march from the adjoining tunnel here. King Stark, the last time we toured your keep I saw some of the most brilliantly advanced artillery machines ever created, if you can build them, we can place them all along these walls and behind these outcroppings where they can do the most damage will taking the least hits in return. We can place the archers in these towers and all along the causeways here and here." I step back from the table, feeling slightly impressed with myself. A quick glance at Steve shows the pride shining in his eyes as he smiles at me before looking to the room at large.

"Does anyone have any questions?" he looks to the room at large. When he finds only acceptance, he nods firmly. "Very well gentleman, I suggest you all get a good night's sleep. When the drums beat at the break of dawn, we go to war."


	8. Rally to the Queen

Once Steve and I had retired to our chambers we lay in the dark talking about what we would do once the war was over. We both just wanted to go home and settle into our new life, provide safety and stability for our people, maybe start a family.

As the sky started growing lighter in anticipation of a new day we dressed in riding clothes and armor. Reaching the stables our horses are waiting, dressed for battle, along with our army. I swallow down the trickle of nerves starting to pool in my gut and mount Autumn's Ember.

The ride to Minymiky isn't very long, but it is difficult the closer we get to it. Once arriving we make quick work of assigning quarters, training troops and getting the fortress ready for battle.

A week after our arrival Tony's inventions are all built and placed in their alcoves throughout the range around the fortress. It is almost just in time as we see the enemy amassing like a dark wave on the horizon. He had brought the full force of his army; infantry equipped with black armor and cruel blades; cavalry on great black beasts; siege towers; and lastly gigantic elephants specifically bred for war.

"I want you to stay in the fortress," Steve says as James, or Bucky as he had asked me to call him, helps with the finishing straps of his armor. 

"What? No! I refuse to cower behind a stone wall while my husband is out there risking his life for our freedom! Either I ride with you or we both stay inside the fortress," my voice is firm and leaves no room for discussion.

"Very well then," Steve sighs resignedly, "but please, please, be careful."

"Always," I peck his lips with a grin before exiting the room to go mount Autumn's Ember and prepare for battle.

Once I am out of the door I hear Steve sigh almost dreamily, "That woman will be the death of me."

I sit astride my chestnut mare with Steve next to me on his own black destrier in front of our troops. We wait with bated breath until the enemy is within reach of our artillery. Once we hear the first boom of shrapnel hitting the ground Steve raises his sword, yelling "For justice and freedom!" before charging through the opening of the tunnel with me by his side.

The battle rages all around me. I had lost track of Steve after the first few minutes of crashing through the enemy lines. Many of our troops had already perished and it seemed that the Mad Titan would win. I am not about to let that happen, not while there is still breath left in me. Gripping my sword tightly I look around. Almost immediately I spot my target on the other end of the battlefield.

With a bloodthirsty shriek, I dig my heels into Ember's sides to spur her into a gallop towards my prize. Halfway across the field, I am joined by Steve, Bucky, Sam, Thor, Tony, and countless others, all screaming, "TO THE QUEEN! RALLY TO THE QUEEN!" 

Slowly the tide of the battle turns as our allies gain renewed strength at the sight of the charge. I reach Thanos first. He is clad in brilliant golden armor already covered in the blood of my people. I give a scream of rage as I leap from my horse to bring my sword crashing down into his own. He might be fast, but I am faster, striking as swift as a cobra. We trade blows, never giving the other time to rest or recover. My foot slips in a puddle of muddy blood and I lose my balance. As I fall I swing my sword in a wide arc, taking Thanos' legs out from underneath him.

I manage to roll to my feet while he is still trying to roll over. Taking my sword in hand, I charge at the mad king. "Off with your head!" I scream as I bring my blade down on the sliver of flesh between his armor and helmet. It is a clean stroke that dismembers his head from his shoulders and sends it bouncing to the ground. As enemy sees their leader fall they start to surrender, only a select few choosing to die rather than bend the knee.

"Y/N!" I hear Steve scream and turn to see him running towards me. He sweeps me up into his arms and kisses me soundly on the lips. As the cheers of our friends go up around us he sets me back onto my feet before doing something extraordinary.

He bends down on the ground with a reverent, "My queen." As the others see what is happening they follow suit, all going down on one knee. At that moment I cannot help the large smile overtaking my face, nor the tears that carve paths through the soot on my cheeks. We were finally safe once more.


	9. Aftermath

The aftermath of the battle was chaotic, to say the least. Many of our allies were dead or wounded. Bucky had injured his left arm badly. Thor had suffered a cut to his right eye. Tony had suffered a harsh blow to his chest.

Even though there was much loss to grieve, there were also countless feasts across the lands to celebrate our victory. Once we returned to the capital we were greeted by our parents with open arms and joyous smiles.

"We are so glad that you are safe and sound. We were so worried about you!" Sarah exclaims as she embraces us tightly.

"Yes indeed. We have hardly slept since you left. But now that you have returned, there is something we wish to discuss with both of you," George adds seriously.

"Is everything alright?" Steve asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Everything is perfect. Your mother and I have decided that it is time for us to retire. This whole war situation has made us realize that we are really getting too old for this. We will still live in the palace grounds, but we will be in the manor by the lake while you and your lovely wife will stay in the palace," George explains.

"It is time for a new king and queen to take over. And who better than the crown prince and princess Y/N, the Titan Slayer?" Sarah adds, making heat flood my cheeks at the new moniker the people had bestowed upon me after learning the events of the battle. "So? What do you think?" Sarah asks.

Steve and I share a look before turning back to the older couple. "We would be honored," I smile brightly as I lace my fingers with Steve's, giving them a soft squeeze.

The months that followed were some of the busiest in memory. There was much rebuilding to be done after Thanos' army destroyed so many towns and cities. Then there was moving all my belongings and those of the staff accompanying us on our journey to our new home. There were still small cells devoted to Thanos, but they were dealt with as swiftly as they popped up. Before I knew it nearly three months had passed since vanquishing our enemy, life could not be sweeter. Yet I could not help but feel like there was something missing...

On an afternoon stroll through the gardens with Nat and Wanda at my side, I confide this feeling to them.

"Have you talked to Steve about it?" Wanda asks.

"No, you know how he is. He would try to lay all the blame on himself, and that is the last thing I want him to do," I sigh heavily as I feel the beginnings of a headache creep up.

"Pin him to the bed and keep him there until he has no doubt that he is not to blame," Nat suggests which makes Wanda blush scarlet with a hissed "Nat!"

Suddenly a lightbulb has gone off in my head. I turn quickly to my two best friends. "Nat might actually have a point. If you ladies will excuse me, I must go see my husband urgently." And with that, I'm hurrying off into the palace. I search through all the most likely rooms with no luck. Just as I'm about to give up hope I see Bucky walking further up the corridor.

"Bucky!" I call out causing the man in question to turn around and wait for me to catch up to him. "Do you know where Steve is?" I ask, slightly breathless from all the running.

"He's in your chambers, is everything alright?" Bucky asks, worry coloring his tone. 

"Everything's great, thank you!" and with that, I'm sprinting off again in the direction of our chambers. Once I reach the door I take a moment to breathe and calm my nerves before slowly entering the room. Our chambers are large with dark wooden flooring, a few tapestries depicting hunts and battle victories, a door on the far side that leads to the bathing chamber, large oak desks and bookshelves are pushed against the wall with the battle map table next to the window, and on a raised platform in the middle of the room and surrounded by heavy dark blue curtains in the largest and most comfortable bed I have ever slept in with feathered pillows and countless warm fur blankets and a large, blazing fireplace opposite it to keep the room warm.

Steve is bent over some documents on his desk when I enter. His brows are furrowed and he is deep in thought. For a moment I consider abandoning my plan and rather going to sit by the fire with a book. But that plan is flung from the window as soon as he looks up and smiles widely when he sees me. "Hello my darling, I was just wondering where you were," Steve says as he rises from his chair and walks across the room to wrap me in a loving embrace.

Even though I return it he can still feel the tensed way that I hold myself. He pulls back enough to see my face. "What's wrong sweetheart? What troubles that beautiful mind of yours?" he asks softly as he leads me closer to the warmth of the fire.

"I know that you love me, just as I love you. But... what you said that evening before we went into battle, about wanting to start a family once the war was over, was that all just talk?" my voice comes out softer and more hesitant than I would have liked.

"Of course I want to start a family with you sweetheart! Why would you think anything else?" Steve sounds perplexed, his brows furrowing as he tries to coax my chin up to meet his stare. "Wait..." he says softly as if a thought had just dawned on him. "I'm such an idiot! Sweetheart, listen, the reason why I haven't touched you in that way is that I didn't want to rush into something that you might not be ready for. I never meant to hurt you." He cups my face between his warm hands, his eyes begging me to understand.

"I know you didn't sweetheart, it's okay. But, I really do want to start a family with you," I reassure him as I bring my hands up to caress his wrists and turn my face to kiss his palm.

Without warning he sweeps me up into his arms, carrying me towards the curtained platform. "Steve! What on earth are you doing?!" I squeak out through the giggles pealing from my mouth.

"Showing my wife just how much I love her," Steve says just before my back hits the mattress. The look in his eyes tells me that we wouldn't be leaving any time soon if he had anything to say about it.


	10. Happily Ever After

10 YEARS LATER...

The room is silent in the wake of the early morning sun streaming across the floor of the room. I'm comfortably warm under the covers with my head resting on Steve's chest.

The last few years have been very busy for everyone. A few months after our victory against Thanos my father had passed in his sleep. Sarah and George were still alive and happily traveling the world in search of adventure. Bucky and Sam had finally accepted their feelings for each other. Nat had fallen in love with the palace's head inventor/healer Bruce Banner, the two had gotten married and were looking into adopting a little girl from the town where Bruce grew up. The rest of the country had healed from the destruction the war had brought; buildings were rebuilt; families reunited, all in all, the people were happier than ever before.

As for me and Steve, our sleep was brought to an abrupt stop when the door flew open with a bang and three small bodies jumped onto the bed, landing on Steve and proceeding to shake the two of us awake. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" our eldest son, James, crowed.

"Come on mommy! It's time to get up!" our daughter Sarah joined her brother in shaking us awake, while Nat, our youngest, could only say, "Up!"

"Alright we're up, we're up!" Steve groaned as he shifted to sit against the headboard while the children climbed all over him. The sight drew a tired laugh from me until Nat crawled over and started to clamber onto my stomach.

Luckily Steve intervened quickly, reaching over and snatching the toddler off and placing her between us on the bed. "Careful bean, don't squash your sibling," Steve's voice was warm as he gave me a fond smile.

"Sorry baby," Nat said, planting a kiss on my round tummy before curling into my side.

"It's okay sweetheart, they know you're just excited," I reassure her before clapping my hands to get Sarah and James' attention. "Alright my monkeys, it's time for breakfast!" No matter how busy our days are, we always make sure to eat all three meals with our children, using the time to bond as a family.

Later that afternoon as I sit in a comfortable chair under the gazebo and watch Steve play with our children I reflect on our life together thus far and I can't help but smile. We finally had our happily ever after and nothing or no one could take that away from us.


End file.
